


The Omega Brat: Leon S Kennedy

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Bratting, Cock Slut, Cuntboy, Cuntbusting, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hazing, Humiliation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Males have Cunts, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: Leon being the overconfident snarky shit he is thinks he can take on anything in the world, but boy those he get a reality check and some much needed discipline from his handsome big alpha none other than Chris Redfield.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time for me publishing a fan fiction so theirs that hope y'll like it!
> 
> Twitter: SpankinHotDudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-con oral sex is considered rape for some so if you don't want to read that skip to the next chapter

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, Kennedy?!"Chris barked out furious at his young officer. Chris started angrily at the shorter scared omega. Chris however did not look at Leon with even one ounce of pity. The omega could have been raped or hurt. The inner alpha instinct in him wanted to punish the omega right then and then, but first to berate the omega.

Leon knew he’s in deep shit. Placing himself in danger with four alpha males. Getting sexually assaulted and then dominated. Leon thanks whatever gods or goddesses out there that he didn't get raped. Looking back on it now he really should have waited for a back up alpha.. Leon is sure that he would get demoted for who knows how long stuck doing nothing, but secretary like work for a long while.

He remembers it now the damn almost failed mission.  
__________________________________________________________________

“There's a disturbance in Joe's Beer Hutt the location is 6070 east 27th court on grimish lane. It has a big yellow neon sign you can't miss it,” Chris calmly stated this was a daily occurrence.

Leon supposed that he's yelled to getting calls from bar owners complaining about stupid rowdy drunks having bar fights. All par for the course. 

“Okay, Rookie you will be assigned with Robert's. There are four alphas currently causing trouble so you can't go on your own,” Leon grimaced at the idea of having to take a damn alpha. Leon knew he can take care of himself. Leon had been practicing in self defense classes since he was a teenager.  
He can take care of four fucking alpha meat heads.

However its the captain’s orders though so he had no choice, but to comply. Leon patiently waited for Robert to come. 

The thing is it has been over thirty minutes now with no sign of Robert. Leon decided enough was enough he will go to the damn place himself. He's got this no way in hell are four alphas going to best him. With that Leon gets inside a cop car and starts driving his way towards the bar.

Leon made sure that he was fully armed. Leon took his job as a police officer seriously only cracking the occasional joke and pun that made the people around him groan. 

He has his police uniform on obviously, his police issued gun Leon called Matilda, a heavy bullet proof vest, a walkie talkie to call for backup not that he would need it, and a baton. However something felt a bit weird with him like heat bubbling up inside him oh well he had a job to get done.

Leon strolled into the dingy bar to find four alpha males making a mess of the place. Their screams filling the bar and making other patrons visibly annoyed. The bar is full, because it just so happened to be the super bowl. Leon heard the four alphas screaming about how their team is losing. 

Leon calmly walked towards the four men confidently. They all looked like they worked out at the gym daily and they are a foot taller than him. Not that Leon minded he can still kick their ass if need be.

He noticed that all the patrons the bartender looked at him surprised it was probably, because they didn't expect an omega to be called on the scene. Well he'll show them not to underestimate him.

“Hey, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing the other patrons in the bar and the owner of the place wants you out of here,” Leon hoped that they would listen him he'd prefer not getting into a fight today. The men looked at him with annoyed interest eyeing him up. They then all started laughing at him. Leon was not amused one bit of them not taking him seriously.

“Didn't know that the police force sent cute little omegas to take care of their business by themselves. Why don't you get out of here and make dinner like a good omega,” The alpha saying this had short brown hair. Leon had expected this only until recently had omegas been allowed to join the police force. Omegas were put through rigorous training even more than alphas even then all omegas must have an alpha or beta accompany them.

“Don't underestimate me. I will ask one more time to get out of the building or I will remove you all out of here by force,” Leon said in a no nonsense tone he really didn't want to deal with this shit at night. “Well we ain't moving and there's no way a bratty little omega is going to out strength us so go ahead and try,” the redhead said issuing a challenge. With that the Redhead head charged at him.

Leon swiftly avoided the upcoming punch going to the left. The redhead left a wide opening Leon took advantage by punching him right in the jaw. The man screamed in pain looking at Leon with...was that lustful intent. Leon had heard that alphas would get pent up when facing an disobedient omega. Their hormones screaming to discipline the omega in front of them not that Leon was worried. Unfortunately Leon is getting a bit wet at the fighting. Leon would never admit it, but he always had a fighting kink.

The three other alphas rushed towards him trying to grab him, but were unsuccessful as Leon dodged every move. Leon quickly went to his strap that carried his gun. What happened next was the most humiliating thing to happen to him in his entire life.

“Ahhhhh!” Leon screamed out in shock and embarrassment. The asshole with the blond hair had grabbed his pants and decided to pull them down in one fell swoop. To make matters worse he ran out of underwear today so he had to go commando. Leon normally wouldn't be bothered by this he had little sense of shame thinking his bod was absolutely gorgeous, but he felt heat filling every inch of his body. Fuck he knew what it was why did it have to happen now. He’s going into fucking heat at the worst time possible.

Because of Leon’s momentary distraction it gave the brunette grabbed Leon's wrists in one hand and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Leon screamed in surprise at the sudden capture. Leons whole face flushed hes exposed to all the patrons in the bar. All eyes are on him looking him up and down like he was a piece of delicious cake. Leon tried to budge his way out of the burnett's grip only to fail which made the man grip him tighter. 

“Let go of me now! This is assault on an officer!” Leon yelled out humiliated beyond belief everyone can see his poor cunt and thighs getting slicked with his own arousal. The four men started laughing at his predicament which followed by the whole bar laughing at him.

“Never send an omega to do an alphas job!”

“Bet you wished you would have stayed in the kitchen huh!”

“Ha! I don't even need to pay to see a lovely humiliated naked omega!”

Roars of laughter can be heard throughout the bar. Insults and whistles yelled at him which made his traitorous cunt start getting even more wet. Leon didn't want to admit acknowledge that he may be a masochist. 

The laughter stopped for a second however as Leon’s slick and heat pheromones filled the room

“Holy shit he’s in heat!” The brunette said laughingly. Everyone now was staring hungrily at Leon looking to pounce on him at every second. It took serious willpower for all the alphas not to just fuck the omega right then and there.

The blond comes forward to him looking at him with lust filled eyes. The blond decided to start mocking him getting all up in Leons space. “So the little brat is a masochist huh? Did you come here by yourself just to be humiliated? Well since you’re in heat I’m gonna help with that,” The blond smirked. Leon hated that smug looking smirk wanting to punch the bastard again. Leon thought this day couldn't get any worse, but as soon as he thought that something even more humiliating happened.

The blond muscular guy decided to put his thick meaty fingers into Leon's poor aching cunt. Leon screamed again in surprise as the sudden attention and stimulation given to his cunt. The four men started laughing at him and the bar started to whistle and cat call him.

“T-t-this is hnnnnng sexual ahhhhh assault!” Leon desperately tried to get the words out which seemed impossible as the blond fingers started to dig in deeper into his cunt. The man started teasing it slowly pushing in and at. It felt like pure torture he wanted it faster he wanted more.

“Well maybe you should have thought of that before coming here all alone, brat,” Leon squirmed trying his hardest to get away from the touch, but it only made the blond dig in so much more. Leons legs started shaking he felt like a doll in their hands.

“Well technically it ain't from what I heard omegas who go in without alpha backup are breaking the law. So were just disciplining you is all,” The third guy as muscular as the rest said. He has red hair probably dyed and handsome tanned skin. 

Leon cursed knowing the man was right. He should have had backup with him. He will be in so much trouble once he got out of this mess. He would just have to bear it until then.

The red head came up to him he has the the most smug on his face that Leon wanted to punch it right off. Once the man had invaded his space he started touching his chest his hands moving towards his pink nipples. Leons breath hitched feeling cold hard brush up against them. The man started rubbing his now rock hard nipples grabbing and squeezing them. It made Leon moan in pleasure his nipples as with other omegas were usually very sensitive the slightest caressing touch making omegas quiver. Shame filled Leon which only added to the humiliation which made his masochistic cunt even more wet.

Leon thankfully didn't have to worry about being raped though. While punishing an omega like this in public was legal, rape was not at all. In fact omegas were encouraged to report their rape. Society in general frowned upon the idea of rape in general. To hurt a poor defenseless omega would come with serious consequences.

The blond man still was fingering him relentlessly it's now making Leon's head spin at the pleasure and humiliation. The man started to speed up his fingers going frantically in and out of his cunt. Every so often fingers would rub his clint making him shudder in pure ecstasy. 

He wondered if the pleasurable humiliation would ever stop. He hoped soon, because he could hardly hold back his impending orgasm. 

Another muscular alpha approaches him he looked bigger than the other three. He has black hair in the style of a crew cut. His muscles are defined and big. The man towered over him and the other alphas. Leon guessed that the raven haired guy is the leader of this group.

“Okay Jack that's enough i want a piece of that cutie,” the man said. His voice sounded so intimidating it was doing things to Leon. It made him quiver more he didn't want to fall apart in front of these alphas, but it was slowly becoming a reality. Leon has no idea of what the man is going to do to him, but probably more humiliation. Jack whined at having to stop fingering the cute brat, he sighed before slowly removing his fingers. It made Leon’s head lean back into the brown haired man’s shoulder. His moans intensifying as the man which seemed to be called Jack teasingly used his fingers to lightly scrape against his walls. After Jack removed them it made Leon feel suddenly empty. He whined at the feeling of emptiness making everyone in the bar chuckle a bit, but still there eyes gazed at him with pure lust. Leon would have been cocky now knowing that his body was being ogled by all the men, but in this case it only added to the humiliation.

“Bend that cute ass over the table Biff I have an idea on what to do with the, brat,” Biff released the small male and made him lean flat against the table Leon's ass and lower body laid off the table. The whole bar got a good look at the inside of the omegas cunt. It’s all pink and flushed some slick coming out of it which painted his thick thighs. Everyone in the bar thought that Leon's ass looked amazing. It's thick and plump perfect spankable material. The raven haired man however has other plans he gets on his knees and spreads Leon’s ass cheeks to get a better look at his cute little cunt and clint. The man looked at it admiring every little bit of it. He loved how Leon shake which made his cunt lips minutely open and close its folds.

With no further time wasted the raven haired man gave the cunt an experimental teasing lick savoring the taste of Leon’s slick and cunt juices. “Ohhhhhh Nooooo please d-d-don’t do that it its to much stop please!” Leon tried to find the words but his speech kept stumbling as he felt the overwhelming pleasure. The man then pushed his tongue into the warm wet hole. It made Leon cry on in pleasure as he felt the tongue thrust in and out slowly exploring every inch of his wet cunt. Every time the man thrusted his tongue would go even deeper making Leon whimper at the unwanted pleasure.

A deep seated heat and need filled Leon’s entire body all at once. The need to submit to the stronger alpha and the need to come. It frizzled his poor mind into nothingness a slave to his pleasure and omega instincts. The man started now to lick and nibble at his sensitized clit. Oh oh god it felt so good so wonderfully good Leon couldn't hold it in anymore it was all to much.

“Ah ah ah Ahhhhhhhh!” Leon came then his cunt gushing out omega slick and cum covering the mans face. Leon is in cloud nine at the moment riding his orgasm that felt so pleasant and fulfilling. It took him several minutes to realize what happened by the time he came back he heard screams of both intimidation, pain, and….was that the sound of police sirens?

Leon cocked his head to look behind him only to find to his horror his alpha leader, Chris Redfield.

Leon is fucked.


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas

So I'm thinking of rewriting the whole Chapter what do you guys think. 

I want Leon to fight more and I also want your opinion if Leon is to OOC. Someone recommended that I tag this as Crack but I;m not sure what do you guys think?


	3. Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This will be the only heavy chapter that features extreme violence. There is no rape however the next chapter (if i ever get around to it) will be fluff and lighter humiliation. Some people said in the comments that they wanted Leon to fight more so I began rewriting the first chapter and then it turned into this.
> 
> Also some warnings only for this chapter is Abuse, Implied child abuse, and Torture

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, Kennedy?!" Chris barked out furious at his young officers stupidity. Chris stared angrily at the shorter scared omega. Chris however did not look at Leon with even one ounce of pity. “Look at yourself! You suffered major physical abuse and you could have been raped!”  
Chris’s inner alpha instinct was urging him to punish the omega right this second, but first to berate the cocky omega.

Leon knew he’s in deep shit. Placing himself in danger with four alpha males. Getting sexually assaulted and then dominated. Leon thanks whatever deities out there that he didn't get raped. Looking back on it now he really should have waited for the back up alpha he had called. Leon is sure that he would get demoted for who knows how long stuck doing nothing, but secretary work for a long while.

He remembers it now the damn almost failed arrest..  
__________________________________________________________________

“There's a disturbance in Joe's Beer Hutt the location is 6070 east 27th court on grimish lane. It has a big yellow neon sign you can't miss it,” Chris calmly stated this was a daily occurrence.

Leon supposed that the calls from bar owners was probably about stupid rowdy drunks having bar fights which was all par for the course. 

“Okay, Rookie you will be assigned with Roberto. There are four alphas males currently causing trouble so you can't go on your own,” Leon grimaced at the idea of having to take a damn alpha like always. Leon knew he can take care of himself. Leon had been practicing in self defense classes since he was a teenager.  
He can take care of four alpha meat heads, but of course he will follow his captain's orders even if he thought it was unnecessary.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon waited a long time for Roberto, but as he checked his watch thirty minutes had gone now with no sign of Roberto. Leon supposed the alpha was busy with other disturbances. Leon called Roberto wondering where the hell was the guy. Soon he finally got an answer from the man.

“Sorry, Leon was a bit busy with arresting some drunk drivers these people never learn,” Roberto sounded like he was tired and just done with everyone's bullshit. Leon rolled his eyes at the man’s tiredness it's what the man signed up for after all. “Ya, ya I get it, but when do you think you’re going to get here?” Leon was getting impatient now wanting to get the disturbance over with. “Just go without me for now I’ll meet up with you there in a bit,” with that Roberto ended the call. 

Well no use crying over split milk he supposed, but in the back of his mind he kinda knew it was a bad idea, but he knew he can take care of it. Leon hurriedly made sure he had everything with him before getting into the the cop car. Of course like a good cop he obeyed the traffic laws and so forth. Leon was pretty sometimes anal about following the rules, but he couldn't help the feeling of excitement of the fact that he was going on his own. That's not to say he was completely serious all the time on the job sometimes cracking the occasional joke and pun that made the people around him groan/   
Maybe this was a chance to show that not all omegas needed bodyguards and that they were as strong as there alpha counterparts. 

He had everything on him his police uniform on obviously, his police issued gun Leon called Matilda, a light bullet proof vest, a walkie-talkie to call for backup not that he would need it, and a baton. However something felt a bit weird with him like heat bubbling up inside him. He chalked it up to nervousness and excitement, but he didn't dwell on it any further he had a job to get done.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon finally got to his destination it really did look like sleazy run of the mill bar. On the front of the bar is a big yellow neon sign that said the bar's name the letters flickering every now and then. The bars building was covered in colorful graffiti. He saw that bottles of booze and cigarettes were scattered all over the damn place. The place smelled awful it smelled of alpha pheromones, vomit, and piss. Not a single omega scent in the air not that it surprised him in these types of bar’s omegas were banned for their own safety. Of course that didn't stop his teenage shelf from sneaking into these types of bars however it was only met with punishment after entering. He would be publicly spanked by the owner and then his parents once the owner called them. Humiliating memories flooded his mind making Leon shiver, but that was the past now he was a police officer so he had the permission of actually entering the place.

Leon strolled into the dingy bar to find four muscular alpha males making a mess of the place. They tossed bottles all over the place glass scattering all over their table. The smell of obnoxious cigarette smoke filled the air making it smell even more awful and their screams filling the bar which made the other patrons visibly annoyed. The bar was also full, because it just so happened that today is the super bowl. Leon heard the four alphas screaming about how their team is losing.

Leon can understand their excitement over the biggest day of the game season. In society it was seen as odd and unseemly for omegas to be interested in such adrenaline filled sports. Hell it was a struggle to get omega only matches on the field due to many protests. It made Leon shake his head and their stupidity.

Leon calmly walked towards the four men as he did this he had his hand itching towards the baton to have it at the ready. They all looked like they worked out at the gym daily and they are a foot taller than him. Alphas almost always were taller than most people not that Leon minded he can still kick their ass if need be. Even if there scent smelled awful, but surprisingly intoxicating.

He noticed that all the patrons the bartender looked at him surprised it was probably, because they didn't expect an omega called on the scene his scent was a dead giveaway. Well he'll show them not to underestimate him if they tried to touch him. He calmly walked up to the alphas without fear.

“Hey, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing the other patrons in the bar and the owner of the place wants you out of here,” Leon hoped that they would listen to him he'd prefer not having to deal with these guys bullshit. The men looked at him with annoyed interest eyeing him up. They then all started laughing at him. Leon was not amused one bit of them not taking him seriously.

“Didn't know that the police force sent cute little omegas to take care of their business by themselves. Why don't you get out of here and make dinner like a good omega,” The alpha saying this had short brown hair he also seemed to be the shortest of the bunch. Leon had expected this only until recently had omegas been allowed to join the police force. The police force hired omegas for the sole reason that in the hope of an omegas scent would calm down Alphas. Still Omegas were put through rigorous training even more than alphas even then all omegas must have an alpha or beta accompany them.

“Don't underestimate me. I will ask one more time to get out of the building,” Leon said in a no-nonsense tone he really didn't want to deal with this shit at night Leon wanted desperately to start a fight, but he wasn't allowed to he had to have an alpha present with him speaking of which where the fuck was Roberto. “Well we ain't moving so why not be a good little omega and go do laundry or make a sandwich,” Leon knew better than to take the bait though. “Listen my alpha partner is coming in a bit so I suggest you settle down and leave before he gets here,” The men stopped laughing at him and instead stared at him. Leon started to get slightly worried at the stares for some reason.  
He steeled himself though making sure not to give them what they wanted.  
“Heh, so we might as well have some fun with you into he comes,” with that the brunette charged at him at full force.

Leon swiftly avoided the upcoming punch going to the left. The brunette left a wide opening Leon took advantage by punching him right in the jaw. The man screamed in pain looking at Leon with murderous intent. Leon knew all to well that alphas would get pent-up when facing a disobedient omega. Their hormones screaming to discipline the omega in front of them not that Leon actively worried. Unfortunately Leon's cunt was getting a bit wet at the fighting. Leon would never admit it, but he always had a fighting kink the adrenaline rush he got from it was amazing.

The guy charged at him again, but not learning his mistake Leon kicked the man swiftly and brutally on his stomach. Leon decided quickly armed himself with his police baton raising it up to show these assholes what was to come if they kept acting up. That didn’t deter them however for the three other alphas rushed towards him trying to grab him, but were unsuccessful as Leon dodged every move. Leon took his baton to started hitting the men without mercy striking various body parts, but making sure of avoiding the face. 

As he was fighting though Leon felt a warm heat course through his whole body. His face started to get flushed and his breath hitched. His body started to slightly shiver as his legs felt strange. A tingling feeling can be felt all throughout his body the need to breed rushed to his brain and cunt. Of all the things to happen to him right now his heat seemed to have come early he couldn't let this get to him though not only did he not have his heat medication on him not that he would have any in the first place since he hadn't expected it to come so early, but even then he wouldn't be able to drink them in this situation.

His distraction however proved to be a big mistake, because the same brunette alpha took the chance to punch the omega’s stomach as hard he could without permanently damaging anything. It caused the omega to stumble back and crash into a nearby table which made the alcoholic drinks on it spill and drench his hair and the rest of his body. Leon coughed at the pungent smell of hard liquor and at the pain from his stomach. Before any of the alphas could take advantage however Leon quickly got up on his feet and blindly punched a red headed alpha in the face. Leon went to grab his gun to shoot the guys foot.

What happened next was the most humiliating thing to happen to him in his entire life.

“Ahhhhh!” Leon screamed out in shock and embarrassment. The asshole with the blond hair had grabbed his pants and decided to pull them down in one fell swoop. To make matters worse he ran out of underwear today so he had to go commando. Leon blushed hard his whole face turning red humiliation coursed through his whole body. He was half naked in front of all these alphas! He steeled his nerves however he wouldn't let his nature get the better of him. What a great time it was go into heat, Leon thought bitterly. 

The suddenness however made Leon drop Matilda it thunked on the floor when it landed. The brunette grabbed the gun and threw it across the room with Leon distracted the brunette used his time to grab Leon's wrists in one hand and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Leon screamed in surprise at the sudden capture. He now notices that all eyes are on him looking him up and down like he was a piece of delicious cake. 

Leon quickly kicked off his pants and used his free leg to hit the alpha right in the balls earning him the sweet sound of delicious pain. The alpha momentary loosened his tight grip which gave Leon enough time to roundhouse kick the guy right in his face. The man screamed in sheer pain at the brutal assault. While blinded by the sheer amount of pain Leon kicked the alphas stomach as hard as he could.

Just because omegas are the weaker sex doesn't mean they cant kick ass. Omegas while lacking in strength can train themselves into being quicker than any alpha could ever dream of, since most omegas are small and there body lithe they use it to their advantage. Omegas are usually naturally fast and they weave and dodge through most things. It helps to that they have a higher pain tolerance.

“What the fuck you think you're doing bitch!” a blond alpha roared his whole demeanor and tone changed to that of anger. How dare that little bitch hurt his friend, this bitch needed a reality check on who's on top of the food chain. Seeing the alphas anger Leon tried to swiftly retrieve his gun only for the excitement of the fight and the danger of getting absolutely wrecked by as muscular alpha get to him to suddenly get on his knees. Heat filled his entire body with need. There is only so much an omega can take, before finally giving in to his baser instincts. So since his legs were shaking he fell down hard.

While he was down the blond alpha rushed to him. The blond kicked the heat riddled omega on the side making him completely lay down on the hard wooden floor. Leon gripped his side at the pain, but it only made him harder. Tears escaped from Leon’s face he wanted pleasure so bad his body was breaking down in front of these assholes. The blond didn’t stop kicking him however the brutal assault rained down on him not decreasing in intensity even with the bullet proof vest cushioning most of the blows the an alpha in rage was still a huge threat.

Leon refused to be down on the count though so he quickly moved slightly in order to use his leg to swipe at the guy which made the alpha come crashing down. The Alpha yelled in surprise and then quickly pain as Leon kneed him in the stomach. This only made the Alpha punch Leon in the face leaving him with a black eye still Leon even while in pain took the opportunity to stand up. Leon made a run towards Matilda and put it in the holster of the vest. He wouldn't use it though in this much pain and his body swaying he was afraid he would miss his shot and hurt someone on accident.

He tried to make a dash for his baton, but was quickly stopped when the meatheads finally teamed up on him it was now three against one and Leon was not only injured, but also in heat. He noticed to late the black haired alpha kick right between his legs his poor cunt assaulted by the blow this made Leon howl in pain and almost fall to the floor if the black haired alpha hadn't grabbed on to him. His hands grabbing Leon wrists to pull them behind the small omega’s back leaving his whole body exposed. Leon now was to hurt by the constant assaults and his arousal now subduing him. He really wished now that he had not listened to Roberto and just stayed in the police station

Leon whimpered at the thought as to what will now become of him, but at the same time excited his poor cunt. He steeled himself not to cry, but he couldn't help it while he wasn't all out bawling tears formed and dripped down his abused face. 

Leon couldn't talk now humiliated beyond belief everyone can see his poor cunt and thighs getting slicked with his own arousal. The four men started laughing at his predicament the other paterons, however stared in horror at the abuse the poor omega had gone through. While they can smell heat pheromones and slick filling the bar they could not, but feel sorry for the young man. No one made an attempt to help him though to aroused themselves and in fear of being beaten down. The silence finally broken by the brunette. 

“Holy shit he’s in heat!” The brunette said laughingly. Everyone couldn't help, but look at the blond with lust filled eyes. The blond decided to start mocking him getting all up in Leons space. “So the little brat is a masochist huh? Did you come here by yourself just to be humiliated? Well since you’re in heat I’m gonna help with that,” The blond smirked. Leon hated that smug looking smirk wanting to punch the bastard again. Leon thought this day couldn't get any worse, but as soon as he thought that something even more humiliating happened.

“But first, Bucky wanna do the honors of wrecking this masochistic bitch?” Leon noticed Bucky from around the corner he had heavily tanned skin and red hair. He seemed to be the most muscular of the four high biceps the size of footballs it made Leon quiver in fear and arousal. “Heh no problem I’d be glad to put this bitch in his place,” His voice filled with gleeful venom enjoying the body Leon had, but there was just one thing missing.

“Jeff take off the brats cloths I want him fully naked for the punishment,” Jeff grinned at the order he quickly manhandled Leon roughly and quickly taking off the poor man's shirt and vest leaving him naked for everyone to see he only had his leather gloves left. Leon tried fight it which only served him to get punched in the stomach. Leon groaned softly in pain and pleasure he really was fucked up. He hated this so bad he wanted it to stop to get away even though he felt pleasure the humiliation was to much to bear he would do just about anything to get out of this situation. 

The four men ogled at him, their eyes trailed from top to body marveling the frame of the poor omega. They didn't expect to see that his body was toned and slightly muscular, his arms well defined and moderately strong looking it was no wonder now how the omega can pack such powerful punches and kicks. They also admired the bruises that peppered his body. They all wanted to see more bruises form though seeing the brat cry in pain and pleasure. 

This was going to be FUN.

Bucky went to go fetch Leon's belt which would make the punishment all the more humiliating. Bucky then folded the belt in half his grip strong on the leather making the belt into a hoop. He walked slowly towards Leon, his boots making a commanding sound. Leon’s eyes widened in fear as the cold hard fact sunk into his head that he was one hundred percent fucked. 

“Hope yur little stunt was worth it bitch ya should have just stayed at home like a good little boy,” While Leon was indeed scared he wouldn't let these alphas to break him or give them an inch of pleasure of seeing him as a fragile little bitch. He has dealt with worse to be honest as he thought of the unsavory memories of his abusive alpha dad. 

These bastards had nothing on him.

“Skipping right to foreplay? I thought we already had enough when you beat me,” Leon drawled using sarcasm to calm himself knowing it would only get him in trouble. Oh and how much trouble it had been when Bucky used his free tight hand to quick sharp slap to Leon's face. It made Leon feel dizzy as he felt his head move towards the left from the assault. “Listen here you fucking piece of shit! While it seems that yur folks didn’t teach you proper manners we sure will fix that,” Bucky snarled wanting the little bitch to know who the fuck was in charge. “Didn’t know you were into that sort of daddy play,” Leon snapped back which only led to another hard slap and his hair being pulled painfully. Okay maybe it wasn't a good idea to bait his tormentors, but he couldn't really help it. “Well it doesn’t seem yur gonna keep yur mouth shut. Not to worry though we’ll fix that real quick,”

Leon hissed in pain as he suddenly felt the belt hit his stomach painfully hard the leather being slapped leaving a red mark in its place. Then another with more force on his chest hitting the nipples, then in quick succession his thighs, and then slaps to Leon’s crotch area then to his cunt. Leon howled in pain taking large breaths of air he closed his eyes and tried his best not to cry or whimper. He wouldn’t let these assholes win and all the while his cunt getting even more wet eminnatting pleasure scent which only seemed to make the alpha strike him even more cruelly. Leon prayed to the gods hoping it to all be over soon, but the god’s were never on Leon’s side.

Then the alpha tossed the belt in favor of using his fists to use Leon as his own personal punching bag. Brutal punches aimed at his stomach and sides his poor face wasn't even safe getting another black eye. Hard kicks started hitting Leon's thighs the trailing down to more of his legs. 

“Okay guys let’s finish the punishment with a bang!” Bucky screamed excitedly, before grabbing Leon's sensitive nipples and painfully twisting them and with one last final assault a quick brutal kick to Leons cunt of course the alpha didn't want to fully break the omega so it was only used some of his strength to knee Leon right in his sensitive crotch. Leon screamed in agony the extreme pain would have made him fall down if he wasn't being held. 

Leon finally started crying with new fever his whole body was in pure agonizing pain. He now had forming bruises all over from top to bottom. His legs felt like jelly barely able to stand up, his face having red hand prints from the slapping, his stomach hurt from the punching, but thank gods he didn't feel like throwing up, slim red lines covered his body from the abuse of the leather belt. 

The worst part though is that he is clearly from smell, sight, and liquid coating his thighs that he was fully aroused. 

The men finally decided to look at the work they had done on the omega. They knew at this second they fucked up royally, it was their natural instinct to take care of a crying, hurt omega. So Jeff slowly picked up the omega bridal style he then walked towards a big couch that was surprisingly clean then laid the crying omega there. He noticed the omega whispering incoherently, using one arm to hide his his face the other to cover his crotch.

“I think we went to far guys,” The blond said in a worried tone looking at the damage they caused to the omega. “No, shit Sam,” the black haired alpha snapped back. They now all felt guilty for going to far on a poor helpless omega, they were impressed though at long the omega was able to fight off the four of them. “Hey Biff maybe we should take care of his you know,” Biff the black haired alpha nodded at the suggestion.

He picked up Leon again then he laid down on the sofa, but his back against the end of the sofa on the arm rest. So half of his body was in a sitting position, he then laid Leon on the opposite end on his front so his body laid on Biff’s legs. Leons pussy right in front of Biff who then took a hold of his legs to move them to hock over Biffs shoulders so the omegas cunt can be right near his face.  
Leon hissed in pain as his abused legs were manhandled in the position wondering what in the hell the alpha was planning on doing to him. His question though was answered quickly as Biff buried his face into Leon’s wet cunt. Leon gasped in pleasure as he felt the alphas tongue start lightly licking his cunt and the clit. Leon couldn't help but moan at the gentleness, he would have tried his best to then silence his moans not wanting to give them the satisfaction, but he was too exhausted. Biff licked slowly all over Leon’s cunt like an expert his tongue twirl around Leon’s big and long clit which. Leon moaned louder at the alphas expertise to his own shame he had never been laid or touched this way, he only ever touched himself. Biff started increasing the pace of the licks slowly building up and getting faster. He then thrust his tongue inside of the cunt exploring every crevice of it.

“A-ahhhhhh. Fu-fuck feels soooooo good please its to much,” Leon whispered to overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation. He was now losing himself to the pleasure his mind turning into putty.The pleas didn’t stop Biff in fact it made him go to an even more calculating mode focused now slowly on how to maximize the omegas pleasure. He started to thrust in harder only pulling out to nibble on the clint and the sensitive lips. Leon continued to moan and whisper random words he was now to overwhelmed turning into nothing more than a whimpering hot mess now not only his mind, but now his body was lost to the ecstasy.

Biff showed no signs of stopping, he wanted the omega to climax hard. He saw that the omegas eyes looked distant as if in the clouds his body writhing in pleasure. The smell of the pheromones smelled sweet and utterly intoxicating. It made Biff work double time his tongue sporadically moving. One moment thrusting inside with much speed another removing to lick and nibble the outside. He would mix it up by nipping the lips and biting down gently on the clit before carefully tugging it. He then started to kiss from Leon’s belly button trailing down to Leon's crotch, Biff buried his face into the pubic hair and started sniffing it enjoying the pheromones.

The alpha then started lightly petting and massaging Leon’s thighs. He did it softly with barely any pressure just soft caresses as to not hurt the omega. He didn't want to make the omega feel any more pain just pure pleasure Biff wished he could massage Leon’s thighs but they would sure hurt from the kicks and slaps from the belt.

“Ah! Oooooohhhh. Fuck! Feels so good it's so good. Please give me more, please I need more!” Leon was full on begging now having no more shame surrendering to his omega instincts. Submissiveness flowed through with great ease his whole body shaking from pleasure. Screams of apologies roared from Leon’s mouth submitting to the alpha males who defeated him. So good so strong, their perfect, they beat him, tamed him, forced him to submit. The need to mate with all four of them too much to bear. He wouldn't say that though even now with his mind like this. He still had to much stubborn pride to ask to be impregnated and the logical sense of knowing these assholes were fucking abusive, no amount of pleasure and nature could topple his morals and resolve. So instead he just screamed his orgasm impending now. He was getting close now to his climax, just a bit more time. 

Of course the Gods hate Leon.

“This is the RPD! Put your hands up!” The man screaming was none other than his boss Chris Redfield. 

It was at this moment when Leon realized that he was one hundred percent FUCKED.


	4. On The Rocks (Redfields Rock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just doing this for fun expect bad grammar.

You know now that he’s in the hospital being taken care of from the brutal beating. It hurt when they had to wrap bandages and prod at the bruises. His whole body was in complete pain, he wanted to have a long sleep which did happen when he knocked out at the hospital.

He honestly looked like a hot mess right now with his hair ruffled, black eyes, and so forth. Luckily it turned out that there was no real damage or broken bones just A LOT of bruising. The doctor said it would probably fully heal up in two weeks time and to just get rest, take his pain meds, and not do anything strenuous. Which Leon would gladly obey, because of all the pain. 

Now though there was a big problem and that problem which was his heat. It was too late to take heat suppressants. You have to take that medication before the heat to prevent it. So unfortunately the only option was to stay in the hospital so they can track his heat, since they couldn’t allow an omega in this state to be out in the open with this heat. This would unfortunately lead into his cunt being stuffed with a big dildo as to take care of the arosal. It was humiliating being stuffed like this where anyone could hear him moaning loudly in pleasure. It was the worst when they decided to switch the huge dildo with a vibrator which only served to make him pant and squirm as well. 

There was also the goddamn milking machine which he hated with a passion. Omegas even in heat can produce breast milk. Said breast milk sold for ludicrous amounts of money since some say it's really sweet and goes great with coffee. Leon didn’t believe in any of that shit, he thought it was bullshit to get people to buy shit. He especially hated it now that the machine was on his sensitive nipples which made him feel extreme pleasure and overstimulation when it was used with the vibrator in his cunt at the same time.

He didn’t have a choice in the matter though and he wasn’t even going to get paid from the breast milk. This was punishment issued by the police for getting into danger without an alpha partner. Omegas working for the force had to sign a contract that said that they can punish an omega for any wrongdoing. He wondered if it was his captain Chris that ordered the humiliating punishment, but that seemed unlikely given the man’s personality. 

He knows though that the worst punishment is yet to come.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So two weeks had passed thankfully heats only last a week so it was really only one week of humiliation. He got an earful from his doctor that if he came to the hospital in that bad of shape again he wouldn't be able to sit for a week. That honestly scared Leon into hoping that he would never see that particular doctor again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 5, 2019

Today is the day he has to face the music to his captain which he was not looking forward to. He’s scared shitless at the lecture he would receive which would undoubtedly be heard by the whole station. He steeled himself though and would take the loud lecture as if he were an Alpha. 

“No fear Leon,” “It won’t be that bad,” “I mean what's the worse he can do?” “Surely he won’t spank you in public,” his thoughts said, but he highly trusted said words to be true.

When he entered the police station there were some pitying glances of the officers and desk workers looking his way, but they didn’t linger too much only glancing for about ten seconds before returning their focus to whatever they were doing as if they hadn't glanced at him. This was not a good sign which made him wonder how bad he was going to get it.

No! He told himself not to be afraid.

What a big lie that was.

Enter Captain Chris into the scene of the office. This made most of the station glance at the man before turning back to their work as to not have Chris glance back in annoyance. No one wanted to be on Chris’s bad side today well really not one wanted to be on any day.

Leon gulped trying to not look away at those intimidating eyes that felt like it was staring into his soul. Well time to face the music.

Surprisingly, Chris didn’t go off on him. Chris immediately he glanced to his office. Leon quickly obeyed the silent order as to not anger Chris any further.  
Once they were in the room Leon had no idea where this conversation would turn to. He noticed Chris locked the office door behind him and then sat in a chair. Chris took a deep breath before saying...

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, Kennedy?!" Chris barked out furious at his young officers stupidity. Chris stared angrily at the shorter scared omega. Chris however did not look at Leon with even one ounce of pity. “You suffered major physical abuse and you could have been raped!”

 

Chris’s inner alpha instinct was urging him to punish the omega right this second, but first to berate the cocky omega.

Leon knew he’s in deep shit. Placing himself in danger with four alpha males. Getting sexually assaulted and then dominated. Leon thanks whatever deities out there that he didn't get raped. Looking back on it now, he really should have waited for the back up alpha he had called. Leon is sure that he would get demoted for who knows how long stuck doing nothing, but secretary work for a long while.

He remembers it now the damn almost failed arrest, but now wasn’t the time to think about that. What he should be worried about is what the hell Chris is going to do to him. He hoped this was only a lecture and not a physical punishment, but the voice in the back of his head was telling him, “Ya right. You are sooooooo fucked” 

“You should lose your job permanently. You’re lucky I'm even considering letting you still have your job, but for now you will be demoted to being a secretary, but don’t make the mistake that this is the only punishment you will get, Kennedy,” Oh god Chris called him by his last name he really fucked up. Chris only called people by their last names if he didn’t like you or if he was angry at you. He could tell Chris that the Alpha officer he was assigned to told him to go ahead without him, but Leon wasn’t a snitch and didn’t want to get the guy fired.

Leon stood there trying not to shake out of fear. His body fidgeting at the strong raw Alpha intimidating energy. Leon sighed as he calmed down trying not to be scared at what punishment he will be receiving.

“Kennedy follow me or I will drag you by the ear like a child,” Chris said commandingly not wanting any bitching from Leon, not that Leon would bitch that much anyway. The kid was pretty respectful to his superiors only sometimes being a bit snarky.. The kids damn one-liners.  
Leon sighed in defeat as he followed Chris outside the privacy of the office. 

“Take off your pants ” Chris’s voice was dead serious not wanting to have to repeat himself. The whole office started to stare at the two. They’re amused at what the captain was trying to accomplish and all the Alphas in the room blushed at the command. They’re going to see the poor kid half naked. It would be a lie to say most of the alphas weren’t attracted to the kid’s pretty face, but to actually see the kids half naked body made some of them shiver. Some of the other Alphas the older ones didn’t so much look at Leon with lust, but more in giddy amusement. This to them is going to be very entertaining, they had seen plenty of wet and naked omegas so they have gotten used to it by now so they wouldn’t be aroused...hopefully.

Leon froze in shock of the command trying to process what he just heard. “Take of your pants. Don’t make me repeat myself again, Kennedy,” Leon couldn’t it was too embarrassing. Sure Leon was half naked during the bar fight, but that was because he was on duty so it just blended in with the adrelinen of the fight. Now though he was completely sober from the endorphins and his duty as an officer. Now though there was no reason to strip except for the fact he was getting punished. No! He couldn’t it’s just too embarrassing he can’t! 

“I’m sorry Captain, but I won’t do it! It’s too embarrassing, sir! You can’t!” Leon cried out looking like a naughty child. So much for taking his punishment like an Alpha. “Kennedy, I will say this one last time. Strip,” Chris is getting more impatient and angry by the minute not liking the way the omega was disobeying a direct order. “No sir I can’t” Leon in an act of stupidity tried to back up which was the last straw to Chris.

Chris quickly grabbed the young man's arm and yanked it towards him. Leon cried out at the sudden pain and shock at the suddenness. He saw that Chris take a seat on one of the office chairs in the room. He yanked Leon to lay on his thick, muscular thighs that felt rock solid. Chris then wrapped his right arm on Leons waist to secure him so the omega couldn’t run away. Chris’s biceps and arm were as thick and muscular as the rest of his body. Leon could barely budge out of them the Captain presented immense strength. A real alpha male most alphas aspired to be.

Chris then with his left hand yanked down the omegas police pants along with his briefs showing Leon’s naked ass to the whole department. Leon’s face turned bright red when he realized what had just happened. Everyone in the department can see his slightly muscular ass and unlike other omegas it was less fat and bubbly. Leon’s ass was pert, small, only giving the slightest bit of curve. It appears the man unlike most omegas was hardly meant to be breed. His hips are narrow not curvy at all, so instead most of the department shrugged off. To them Leon’s body wasn’t that attractive after all. Leon’s body looked more like a weak undeveloped alpha than an omega. They still felt felt the overprotective alpha instinct in them that wan’t to beat the shit out of those alphas. Not that they would ever tell the brat. Gotta haze the rookies first. It still is amusing to see the omega punished now that the sex drive of the alphas in the office was snuffed.

Alphas only went after omegas that had big hips, curvy waists, thick bubble butts. Leon was a poor excuse of an omega. His body was also slightly muscular which made him look even more like a reject alpha. Not that Chris gave a damn an omega was just an omega no matter what body type so that's not going to stop him from punishing Leon.

“I am going to start your punishment and will stop when I see fit. You will be expected to apologize for your idiotic decision and if you don’t then more punishment is needed,” Chris wanted to make sure that the omega knew just how much troble he was in. The commanding rough tone made Leon’s body shiver. 

With that Chris raised his arm and gave Leon a hard calculated smack to the omegas right ass cheek. Leon gasped in pain, but refused to let out anymore words so he wouldn't give the office or Chris to have the pleasure of seeing him break down. Chris made sure not to put his full strength yet. Then smacked the left then right and so forth getting into a pattern. He made sure not to seriously hurt Leon, but enough for the young man to feel pain. Leon tried to hide his soft moans of pain as the smacks built up in intensity, but not enough to get him to cry. He slowly felt his cheeks getting warmer by the second humiliation coursed through him.

Chris however wasn’t satisfied at Leon’s lack of sound so he moved on to Leons thighs which was also very sensitive to omegas. This was to much for Leon he started softly crying and kicking his legs in a poor attempt to break free which turned out to be pointless and only made him look more like a naughty child. Leon gasped and hissed in more a bit louder this time, but still wasn't the reaction Chris was looking for.

“Okay since this seems to not be affecting you as much as I like I will have to pick up the pace,” With that Chris started increasing the slaps with intensity building up the strength of them making sure no part of Leon’s bottom went unscatehd. This made him get louder yelps and whimpers from Leon. Chris then moved down to the kids upper thighs giving them the same abuse then going back up to the kids ass. 

Leon squirmed in an attempt to get off anything to make the pain stop. Thankfully it wasn’t nearly as bad as his abusive father punishments, but it still hurts like a bitch. Leon started muttering incoherently pain consumed his ass and thighs. His ass and thighs looked a dark shade of pink. Chris wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon until those areas were cherry red. As Chris continued to spank him he felt his had felt a bit wet. Chris refused to believe that Leon was getting any pleasure from this so he had to check. He stopped spanking and put his hand against Leon’s cunt seeing that in fact it was wet. Maybe the kid was a masochist, but he didn't look like he was enjoying this at all.

The smell of a wet omega in the air got all the alphas in the room to momentarily stop working. The scent aroused them making their pants tight. While the kid didn’t have the body no one can resist the lustful thoughts and smells of a wet omega. So the kid was a masochist eh, well they would be sure to use that information later to haze the kid. Though they also noticed the kid wasn’t enjoying it as well. Damn the sounds of pain really was music to their ears.

“Please don’t touch there! Not there captain!” Leon yelled feeling more humiliation course through his body. Leon couldn’t reach his cunt to cover it in this position so he was at the mercy of Chris. He only hopes the man will stop touching his traitorous cunt soon, before he gets even more wet. 

Chris kept touching it though not letting up. He kept teasing the lips before saying, “I’ll take care of your problem later rookie for now though time to continue the punishment,” Chris resumed spanking Leon’s poor abused ass and thighs. The smacks being loudly heard throughout the whole room. Chris continued to spank evenly starting at his bottom then making his way to the thighs and so forth. By now Leon’s ass is cherry red which is a good time to stop the spanking before it bruised. By this point Leon was openly crying his eyes out from the pain and humiliation.

“I believe that is enough for now. Tell me why I spanked you,” Chris stated sternly hoping Leon would learn and not bring about more punishment to himself. “I went in alone without Alpha backup, Sir,” Leon whimpered out trying to calm himself down. “Good I’m mad at the fact that you got hurt by hurling yourself into a dangerous situation and almost ended up being raped.” Chris made sure to punctate the work “rape” to make it really sink in to Leon’s brash head. “Yes, I’m sorry for being reckless,Sir,” Leon said calmly or at least tried his best to.

Chris was happy at the admission of guilt and Leon taking responsibility for his actions.  
Chris let up Leon from his lap, before carrying him bridal style to his office. 

Now was time for aftercare.


End file.
